Family Twists
by ANItiger13
Summary: The Animorphs go on a mission that changes... Well, something most definatly changes.Update: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ! at least all fans
1. The Mission

_**AN: 'Sup, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been able to update my other story, but I've had writer's block and a couple other problems. Like school. Anyway, I've also been writing a book. Yay! Well yeah, see you at the bottom of the page. (Maybe)**_

_**ANItiger13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own animorphs.**_

**Family Twists**

**Chapter 1**

**Jake **

**My name is Jake. I can't tell you--wait a minute, you know this, right? Well, if you don't I guess I can give you a brief description. My friends and I, the Animorphs, are fighting the Yeerks. The Yeerks are slug-like parasites that crawl into your brain and take over your mind and your body. It's horrible. I know. I was one, but I'm not gonna go into that. My brother's one, and so is my best friend Marco's mom. But, I think I'll stop talking about the Yeerks now.**

**That word I said before, Animorphs, that's me and my friends. Marco, my best friend since we were in diapers, coined the term. It's short for animal morpher. Or, as Marco put it, " Idiot teenagers with a death wish". I suppose that's what we are. I mean we do fight against death every single day. We're the only people who can stop the Yeerks.**

**We being, Marco, who I mentioned earlier, my blonde, beautiful cousin, Rachel, our animal expert, Cassie, Tobias, our resident _nothlit _and Ax, the andalite.**

**Whoa, I said brief earlier, didn't I? I guess I should stop before I change the meaning of brief. Anyway, we were meeting in Cassie's barn today. The meeting hadn't started yet because _someone_ was late. Guess who?**

**"Where is that little dork?" Rachel asked," I swear if he doesn't get here soon-" **

**"Your anger will blow up the barn?" Cassie suggested, I grinned.**

**"Shut up, Cassie!" Rachel...bellowed. **

**"God Rachel! You know the sound barrier could sue you for breaking it,right? Good thing your mom's a lawyer." Marco joked from the doorway. And, of course Rachel was on him almost immediatley. She walked over to him and lifted him right off the ground! Which, acctually, isn't a surprise. **

**"WHOA! C'mon Rach, calm down." Marco said.**

**"YOU LITTLE DORK! I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE, BORED OUT OF MY MIND, BECAUSE YOU FAIL TO KNOW WHAT THE WORD PUNCTUAL MEANS, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO _CALM DOWN!_" Rachel, obviously, was furious.**

**"Look, Rach I had to run some erands for my dad.'Kay?" Marco said.Rachel put him down.**

**"It took you an hour?!"she asked.**

**"'Kay, fine, I ran into this totally hot babe at the 711," We all groaned. Here comes one of Marco's famous "hit on a girl,but ,gasp, got turned down" stories." Guys, c'mon, at least let me finish. Anyway,I go up to her and say ' Can I borrow your phone number, I seem to have lost mine' so she smiles takes out a napkin and writes something down. So I'm standing there thinking 'awsome I just got this smoking hot babe's number' then she hands me the napkin and walks out of the store. Then, I take the napkin, look at it and you know what it said? GET-LOST." he said finishing his story."I mean, I even used my best pick up line. What did I do wrong?" **

**We all look at him for a second, then burst out laughing.**

**"C'mon it's not that funny!" **

**( Your right, it's not funny, ) Tobias thought-spoke. ( It's just really pathetic! )**

**"Is that seriously your best pick up line?" I asked him, still laughing.**

**(Why do lines need to be picked up?) Ax asked.**

**"They don't it's-oh, never mind." Marco said, grumpily." What was this meeting about, anyway?" **

**"Okay, okay," I cleared my throat as the laughter died down."Alright, I heard Tom talking on the phone, and he said the Sharing is meeting at that big tech place down town."**

**"Well, what are they doing?" Cassie asked. **

**"I dunno. He lowered his voice and all I heard were the words 'mind', 'switch', 'machine' and 'ready'."  
**

**"Well, why don't we go in, smash this machine, and get out?" Rachel.**

**"Yeah,Rachel, that makes alot of sense," Marco said, very sarcasticly." Let's go in and smash something we know nothing about."**

**"Actually, Marco, that's exactly what I was thinking." I said. Rachel smirked at Marco, who was sitting there with his mouth open.**

**"Well, you definatly don't need a DNA test to know you guys are related" Marco.**

**"Well then, Let's do it!" Guess who?**

**" We're doomed."**

_**TSEEEEW! TSEEEEW!**_

**( Watch out! ) I yelled, Tobias swerved to the right, and the dracon fire missed him by an inch.**

**We were in the tech building and, like every run in with the Yeerks, it was CHAOS. Marco and Cassie were taking on like twelve Hork-Bajir. Rachel was making her way to the machine. Ax was fighting of three Taxxons and a Hork. Tobias was attacking a Taxxon that was going after Rach, and I was fighting a Hork and a Taxxon.**

**( Guys, I'm there! ) Rach yelled.**

**( 'Kay! SMASH IT! ) I yelled back. **

**She brought back her Grizzly paw and smashed it.**

**Suddenly, there was this big flash and I blacked out. **

_**Gasp Cliffie! What happens? What was that flash? Why did Jake black out?Will Marco ever get a date? (probably not)What am I having for dinner?Find out in the next chapter! (and um... review... please.)**_


	2. The Twist

_**AN:'Sup. Uh thx for reviewing. And...um yeah. Oh, I had pizza for dinner that night.**_

_**'Til the bottom of the page, **_

_**ANItiger**_

_**P.S. Backslash (/) means I am talking. **_

**Family Twists**

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel**

_Flash! _

_Darkness..._

_and... OW! My eyes! Light!_

Ugh. My name is Rachel, and I have a major headache. I'm not gonna fill you in on anything because I'm sure Jake already did that. And if he didn't, too bad. I'm not helping you.

I wasn't really sure what happened. Okay, give me a sec, I'll remember. Okay,got it. We went to this big technology building downtown. There was this big machine the Yeerks were building we had to destroy. We went to the building, and I smashed the machine. Then, there was this great big flash and everything changed. My eyesight got better for a sec, then I blacked out.

Now, I realized, I'm laying on a bunch of hay. I guess they brought me to Cassie's barn. Wait a sec... Why am I demorphed? Hmm... Maybe I did it while I was unconcious. I shrugged it off and sat up. Suddenly, Marco ran up to me.

"Jake, dude, you OK?" He asked. _Jake? _I thought. _Dude?_

"Marco, what are you-" I stopped. My voice had changed! It was alot deeper. ALOT deeper! I stood up, and looked down. Not only was I taller, but I was... I don't know, wider? Not wider as in fatter, but wider as in...DAMN! I have no good words! Okay, I'm just gonna say it definatley was not a female body. I ran my hand _/supposedly/_ through my hair _/Check last note/. _

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. Dang my hair _/uh-uh/_ is short. I used my hand_ /not quite/ _to move some of my hair /_nope_/ in front of my face _/go ahead, guess, I dare you/_. It was brown. Wait, short, brown hair. Male body. Marco calling me Jake. Jake. Jake... OH MY GOD! I was Jake! _/Ding,Ding,Ding! We have a winner/ _

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. " I'M JAKE!"

"Uh...yeah, man, you are." Marco said.

"No,you don't understand I'm JAKE!"

"Yeah... Jake are you feeling all right?" Cassie asked.

"NO! NO! I'm NOT JAKE!" I replied.

"So, you are Jake... but you aren't." Marco.

"NO! I'm in Jake's body, but I'm not Jake, I'm-"

"Please, do not say Rachel." A voice cut me off. I realized it was my voice. I mean not my voice as in the voice I would be using now, but my voice as in my voice before... God, nevermind. I'll just get on with the story. I turned around and saw myself. Not like looking in a mirror but more like-- Okay, I've got to stop rambling!

("Rachel!") Everyone-- Not including me and...um, me?

"No." Me...I...Her... Someone said. Dang, I'm confused.

( Uh...Yes.) Tobias said.

"No." Person who looks like me when I'm not Jake said.

"Um... Rachel...You're, well, Rachel." Cassie said.

" No, I'm Jake." The person I can now identify as Jake said.

"No, that's Jake," Marco said, pointing at me." You're Rachel."

I decided to finally speak up. " No, I'm Rachel."

"Okaaaaay...Rachel says she's Jake, " Marco said. "and Jake says he's Rachel. Great, they've both cracked, and at the same time!"

"GUYS!" A figure had burst into the room very suddenly.It was Erek. "I've got some news...what?" That's when we realized we were all looking at him with terrified expressions. We had thought he was Cassie's dad.

"Nothing,Erek, go on." Jake said. /_remember, Jake is Rachel and Rachel is Jake. 'Kay, Jake Rachel Rachel Jake. Erm, body wise./ _

" Okay, there's this machine...down at the tech place and--"

" Save it, King. We know already. And we destroyed it." Marco said.

" WHAT?" Erek suddenly yelled. "No,no,no,no. This is bad."

" Why?" Cassie asked, a little worried.

" 'Cause, it wasn't finished yet! Look, the machine was supposed to take someones... Well, I'm pretty sure it was free mind, or maybe it was their concious mind or maybe it was a blood sample... yeah, that was it! Anyway, the machine, which Visser Three had called 'The Visser Twister', which wasn't a particularly good name, wasn't quite able to do what he wanted it to do. See, it was supposed to take blood then find the closest match, but, instead, it take blood and finds the closest match that doesn't belong to the sampler. So it would mostly find family members of blood donors. Then, when they tried to fix it, they somehow made is so the minds of the relative and donor would switch." Erek explained.

I was about to burst out laughing, 'til I remembered the conversation earlier. Oh, and the fact that I was in Jake's body right now.

" HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and shot up to my feet." Oh no,oh no, oh no."

" Dude, what are you--" Marco started, then stopped as his eyes widened. "SHIT!"

Jake and Cassie's eyes widened, also. "Ah, MAN!" Jake yelled.

" What? Oh no, who destroyed it?" Erek asked. I raised my hand.

" Jake? Seriously?"

" No..." I said.

Erek's eye's /he never turned his hologram off/ widened in realization. "Rachel?" he asked me. I nodded.

He looked at Jake. "Jake?" he nodded with my head. "Shit!"

"That's kind of the general word here isn't it?" Marco asked. I glared at him.

"Shut up before my foot meets your butt!" I said.

( 'Kay, at least we kow she's still Rachel. ) Tobias said.

" Guys, settle down. Erek, do you have any info on what we might be able to do?" Jake asked, hopefully.

" No." He replied. Jake and I growned." But, I'll find something, don't worry."

" 'Kay, see you tommorow Erek." Jake said and the android left. " Alright let's go home, or to our cousin's home." He said looking at me. I left and ignored everyone. I just headed toward Jake's house thinking _Will I b stuck in my cousin's body forever?_

God, I hoped not.

_**Well, hope you liked it. Just so you know, this is the first in a series. Yup, Family Twists is a series. Bet your wondering what the second one's about, huh? Review! **_

_**ANItiger**_


	3. The Bathroom?

_**'Sup, hope you guys liked my last chapter. Did ya, huh? You know you did. Anyway, this story is gonna be mostly from Jake and Rachel's points of view, but I might throw in one of the others, just to see what they think. Anyway here's chapter three!**_

_**See ya at the bottom, **_

_**ANItiger**_

**Family Twists**

**Chapter 3**

**Jake**

Hey, me again. So, um, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm freakin' confused! I mean, I'm my cousin! My FEMALE cousin! Maybe I'm overreacting. Wait, what am I talking about!?! Of course I'm not!!! I'm my cousin and a GIRL!!! Yup, definatley not overreacting.

Okay, I've gotta calm down. I'm stuck in my cousin's body. Yup, I've gotta be rational. Unless, that was rational, in which case I must go back to screaming. _No,no. Just calm down and think about the pros and cons of the situation. Pros: none. Cons: EVERYTHING!!! 'Kay this isn't working. I got it! I'll think about how the other Animorphs would react. 'Kay, Cassie, not that different. Ax...Tobias, no idea. Marco would--_

_RING!RING!RING!_

The sound of the phone woke me out of the conversation (or theraputic session) I was having with my self, but also caused me to fall out of the chair I was sitting on in Rach..."my" room.

"RACH!," Jordan yelled really loudly right at "my" door,"It's for you, it's Jake!" After hearing that I quickly bolted to the door, grabbed the phone and slammed the door in Jordan's face. (Which I figured was something Rachel would do.).

I put the phone to my and spoke,"Hey, Jake." I said a little uncomfortable talking to "myself" over the phone.

"Um, Rach?" She said."We have a problem."

"We do?"

"Yeah..."

"What?" I asked worried.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel said.

I sat there for about 30 seconds, a little confused. "So," I said,"Just go to the bathroom. I mean I can hardly see how that's a--oh."

"Yeah."She said.

"Um...Oh."

"Um...Yeah."

"Well... That's sort of a...problem." I said.

"Gee, you think," She said." 'Cause, I am totally comfortable going to the bathroom, changing and SHOWERING in my cousin's body, who just happens to be a GUY!!!" She yelled. Oops, got on her bad side. Bad move.

"Well,tomorrow's Saturday let's not worry so much about the showering part. But, the bathroom thing could be a problem."

"Kind of."

"So, we'll talk about it tomorrow,'Kay?" I said.

"So what am I supposed to do?"She said." Sit here 'til my bladder explodes." She yelled.

"Just go to the bathroom." I said.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Look, just go to the bathroom, pull down my pants and go."

"Jake, I am NOT pulling your pants down."

"God, you don't have to look!" I yelled." Just make sure you get it in the toilet."

" But-- Oh, fine!" She said then hung up.

This is going to be ALOT harder than I thought.

_**How's It going! Do ya like my story or what?'Kay, so this was a slightly uneventful chapter, but I had to have the talk about the bathroom sitiuation at some point. Anyway, I'll try to get chapter four done quickly. Or,atleast faster than this one. Anyway...yeah...doo doo doo doo doo...DUM DUM DUM...'Kay.**_

_**See ya!**_

_**ANItiger**_

_**(Oh yeah, and review...please...) **_


	4. The News

_**A/N: 'Sup (if you guys haven't noticed yet, I start almost every Author's note with "'sup") Yeah, If you read my author's note, I am reviving this story from the darkness of the computer. Just so you know, this chapter, I'm pulling stuff out of thin air. Something that will make Jake and Rachel feel incredibly awkward is going to be introduced. So, here we go. Capitulo numero quatro.**_

**FAMILY TWISTS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**RACHEL**

My name is Jake. Or at least that's the name of my body. 'Kay, you know I'm Rachel, right? Good. Alright, so, I'm back, my head hurts (I'll get to that later) and I'm going to Cassie's house. Or barn, but, whatever.

I was biking down her overly large driveway (because I couldn't focus hard enough to remember that Jake doesn't have a bald eagle morphs) about to scream at Cassie to BYE A HOUSE THAT IS NOT RIGHT NEX DOOR TO THE PLANET HOTH! I can't tell you how much my, or Jake's, legs hurt. There was a problem though. I couldn't yell at her. Part of me wanted to and the other part didn't. It was like fighting instincts in morphs. I had part of Jake's mind in the same place as mine. The worst thing:

I found my best friend… attractive. And she's also a GIRL!

This is getting to be really disgusting in so many ways. I mean, I'm already my male cousin, why do I have to like my best friend, too. This is really, really- WHAM!

Now my head hurts more.

**JAKE**

Hey, Jake again. Considering Rachel is not exactly capable of speaking at the moment, I'm gonna take over.

So, I'm at Cassie's barn and, you know so is everyone else. So, I'm just going to say that Rachel is not able to speak because she, well, she kind of…slammed into the side of the barn on my bike. And now, she's unconscious, which is the only thing stopping my from yelling at her for WRECKING MY NEW BIKE! Whoa, sorry, Rach took over there for a second. I'm sure she's already mentioned the whole "instincts" thing

Tobias flew in and I felt weird, because, apparently, I kinda like bird-boy. Creepy, huh? I'm not going to go into any details about that though.

((Hey, Erek's almost here guys. In fact, he'll be here in 3…2…1!))

"Hey, guys," Erek said, "I've got some news and why is Ja-Rachel unconscious?"

"She slammed into the barn on Jake's bike." Marco said, still laughing from when she slammed into the wall.

Quite suddenly, my body jolted upright yelling "I did not kill Kenny!" Then, she realized where she was and blushed (which is a weird thing to watch yourself do) then cleared her throat and said, "Hey, Erek."

He nodded at her. "Rachel," he greeted, "How was South Park?"

"Yeah," Marco said, "Did you have yourself a time?" He, Erek and I laughed. Tobias looked like a hawk and Cassie rolled her eyes. Ax just looked confused. I kept laughing along with the other guys until Rachel looked at me, very mad. Then, I shut up.

**BACK TO RACHEL**

I looked at myself. I was mad at Jake for laughing at that, but then, I noticed something else.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?" I yelled at him. He looked horrible! None of the clothes matched at all! That did not look like me!

"Well, I'm sorry for not being able to dress a girl!" He said back. "Plus, I kind of got dressed with my eyes closed."

Remembering the conversation I had with Jake last night, I, begrudgingly, let it go. "Fine, fine, whatever, but, Cassie could have dressed you better."

"Okay, was that a compliment or an insult?" Cassie asked. I decided to ignore her.

Jake looked happy for a second, then, he looked at me closely. Then, he looked kind of mad. I guessed why.

"You showered!" He exclaimed. Bingo, I was right.

"Well, sorry," I said," but, I felt all gross. Plus I did it with my eyes closed, which is why I have a bump on my head." I saw Marco open his mouth to speak, "That came from before I slammed into the wall."

"Hey, guys," Erek said, "I understand this is awkward for you, but, I have some news."

((Anything that will shut those two up,)) Tobias said, ((It's hurting my ears. My HAWK ears.))

"Sorry." Jake and I said at the same time. Then I realized something. Did Jake have my feelings for Tobias?

"Okay," Erek began. "I have some news. Good or bad, depending on how you look at it. The Visser ordered his scientists to begin fixing the Visser Twister." Bad. "They said it could take them a while though." Good. "They're coming up with a way to change the people affected by the testing of the VT back to themselves." Great! "But that could take longer." Bad. "So until then, Jake and Rachel will have to be each other." Horrible. "But, I got a new puppy!"

"Dude," Jake said "Who cares?"

"I do!" Erek yelled. "He's a great puppy! And he's cute!"

"Really? What breed is he and what's his name?" Cassie.

"Oh, he's a beagle, he's named Snoopy." Erek described.

"Aww, does he have those said little beagle eyes." Cassie inquired.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I love those, they add so much cuteness to the already existing cuteness of the puppy" Cassie said.

"I know! And then there are those cute floppy ears that just bounce around and hang there."

"Yeah!" Okay, this was getting weird.

I grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out of the barn, leaving Cassie and Erek to their puppy talk.

"Alright, this is bad." I said to him.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I thought I had a lot on my chest before…" He said. I looked at him for a second. "'Kay, I did not mean for that to be a double entendre."

"I hope not." Then I asked him. "Jake, do you have any feelings for Tobias?"

"Yes."

((WHAT?!?))

_**A/N: So there it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's up, finally. So, the "I did not kill Kenny!" part was a reference to The Solution, when Rachel has that dream where she's an elephant at the mall. So yeah, review and check out my other fic the Recombinant Project. REVIEW! REVIEW!**_ **(Word count: 1,076) **


	5. The Problem

A/N: Ah, it feels great getting back to this story

_**A/N: Ah, it feels great getting back to this story. I really enjoy writing it and I'm not sure why I haven't continued it for so long. Well, here it is.**_

_**Ken**_

**FAMILY TWISTS**

**CHAPTER 5**

**JAKE**

We ran back inside after hearing a thump from the barn. When we got inside, we found Cassie leaning over Tobias on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Rachel yelled from beside me.

"He should be. He may have some kind of concussion or something, but if he morphs he'll be fine." Cassie replied.

"Tobias, morph." I said to him. He did it.

When he was fully human, he was extremely freaked out.

"You, what, and, Rachel, feelings, me…Gay?" Tobias…stammered, looking at me.

"What does he mean gay, Jake," Marco asked, a little confused.

"Uh…" I said. "There is a very complicated explanation for that."

"I think I'd like to hear it," Cassie said, she was looking at me very confused.

"Uh, okay, um," I stammered. "Well, it's kind of confusing. Can you help Rachel?"

"Sure, I guess," She replied. "You're starting though."

"Fine," I took a deep breath. "This switch is kind of like a morph. We have each others instincts. Well, it's more each others thoughts and feelings and attitude."

"Yep," Rachel continued. "And they are much harder, pretty much impossible to control."

"So, right now, I have the urge to both high-five Marco and trample him." I said.

"And I have the urge to make-out with both Tobias and Cassie." Rachel said, for some reason I can't comprehend. "But, I probably should not have said that…"

Cassie and Tobias both nodded. "Yeah. That would have been a thought to keep to yourself." Tobias said.

"Alright, so basically, you guys are yourselves, but each other at the same time." Marco concluded. "And not just body-wise." He added.

"Yeah." I said.

"Pretty much." Rachel said.

(("Weird.")) Everyone said at the same time. (Even Ax, who hadn't really taken part in any of this.)

"Hey, Ax, I just had a though," Marco said after a while.

"Well, there's a first for everything." Both me and Rachel said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Okay…So, anyway," Marco continued. "Do you think these two could morph each other?"

((Um,)) Ax hesitated. ((I guess it is a possibility. We should definitely try it.))

"You guys want to try it?" Marco asked us.

"Whatever will let us be ourselves for even just two hours." I said. Rachel nodded.

So, Tobias morphed back and Ax came over and watched us while we acquired each other.

"I hope this works," Cassie said.

((I really hope this works…)) Tobias said.

"No more than we do guys." Rachel said. We had finished acquiring each other and just kind of stood across from each other.

((Now, just morph each other.)) Ax directed.

Both Rachel and I closed our eyes and focused on ourselves. After a while, we noticed something was wrong.

"Why aren't we morphing?" Rachel asked.

((I am not sure. Try again.)) Ax told us.

We closed our eyes and tried again. After about the same amount of time, we still hadn't morphed. We decided to try longer. Bad idea.

"Ow!" We yelled at the same time, holding our heads.

((I think it's not working.)) Ax said.

"I don't think you have to be a higher species to understand that, Ax." Marco said.

"What does this mean?" Rachel and I asked at the same time.

((You can't morph yourselves. You're stuck at each other, with now shortcut out.))

Rachel and I looked at each other. Once again, we said the same thing.

"Crap."

_**A/N: So, this wasn't my best chapter, but I needed to pick this story back up. REVIEW!**_


End file.
